You don't know what you've got till its gone
by missgroupiesupreme
Summary: Finn knew walking out on Rachel was the worst decision. Little did he know how bad and what he had left behind. This is my first fic...I hope you guys like. Let me know what you think! xx Rated M for later chapters... future fic.
1. Chapter 1

He stared down into those cold brown eyes. This wasn't good he thought to himself...

"Leave...like now!"

He reached out to grab Rachel's hand, only to have it tugged away so suddenly. He couldn't pinpoint when things had started to go wrong, but she had been off with him for weeks. He wasn't sure what he had done, but apparently asking didn't help much.

Shit. Was she serious? He thought. She looked it but the diva fits he knew Rachel Berry could pull. Well they were infamous. Just ask any of their friends.

"Finn...what are you still standing there for? GET OUT AND GO TO YOUR PRECIOUS LIMA!" and with that she stormed into the bedroom and slammed the door. He was sure he felt the whole apartment shake.

He sighed. They didn't have time for this. Does he leave? Wouldn't that just make it worse? Or does she need space to calm down? How is he supposed to know? God girls were hard to work out...They really should give classes on the subject, not that he suspected he would pass. No one prepared him for this when they practically pushed the two of them onto the train to New York, all smiles and waves. Well if they could see them now.

Remaining as calm as he could, he slowing paced over to the bedroom door and knocked lightly. Nothing. Well this was fucking great.

"Rach...babe...come out...please? I'm begging here. I'm here you know. Don't block me out. Talk to me, I know something is up...Please babe? He knew this was no good but hey, don't blame the guy for trying. He sat on the floor and lent his head back feeling the stress wash over him.

She had been off for weeks. One day she was just Rachel, smiling happy adoring Rachel. He came home one day 3 weeks ago to this monster in her place. Sure she looked the same and all but something was off. It was getting worse. The mood swings, slamming doors, silent treatment. Well he had about as much as he could take. When it came to Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson really was the perfect fit. He knew how to calm her down, to make her smile and surround her with love it felt like they were the only two people in the world. Or was he? He really was starting to doubt. Looking back over the past 3 weeks, it actually started to piss him off? What had he done that was so bad? Fair enough, he could irritate the hell out of her but a quick smolder of his cinnamon eyes and that lopsided grin she loved so much usually worked. He could feel the anger rising up.

Suddenly, without really thinking what he was doing, he stood up and shouted "FINE Rach, if THIS is how you want to play then FINE with me. See if I care? You know what I am going back to Lima for this holiday, with or without you! I have had enough of this...you know, I don't even know what to call it!

The door flew open "Well thats just fucking great Finn. I hope you enjoy yourself."

"well then I guess I will"...he really thought she would change her mind after his little speech. God she was more stubborn than him.

He went to walk out and grabbed the duffel bag he had packed just last night that was already waiting by the door and wrenched the door open.

He was going. Rachel didn't think he would go through with it. God he was more stubborn than she gave him credit for.

"FINN WAIT!"

He turned round to glare at her. Now she wants to talk. Well guess what? He didn't.

"What, in case you didn't know, I have a flight to catch? One you should be getting too."

"Finn. I am sorry, I know I haven't been myself recently, and thats not on you I know that, but please, don't go.. I need you Finn."

His eyes were flat as they scanned her face.

"Well, do you know what I need? I need away from this place. Away from the fight and stress in this apartment. To actually have a conversation with someone who doesn't want to bite my head off."

He went to walk out of the door. She knew she was losing him.

"Finn, please...don't go. I need to tell you...well I'm Pr-

"Save it Rachel. I don't wanna hear it" another step and with that he was gone.

They never had a fight like this before? He had NEVER once walked. This was bad. Very very bad. He would be back right?


	2. Chapter 2

She stared out of the window. It had been 2 years. 2 years since the worst day of her life. And she was still too stubborn to do anything about it.

She didn't think he would go. She truly believed he would walk back in, realising it was so stupid and scooping her in his strong arms and kissing her till their fight didn't mean anything anymore. That was her dream, except life didn't really turn out like that. Life really was a bitch.

A loud cry snapped her from her all too common dream and sighed resigning herself to a life she never saw coming. One she didn't want. Well that came out wrong. She wanted it more than anything but a very large, cinnamon eyed piece of the puzzle was missing. And no matter what she tried, nothing would take its place.

"Come on darling, its ok. What's wrong? Mommy's here now...there there."

She bent down into the large wooden crib and gathered up her red face child. One that looked too much like the way she needed to forget. She moved over to the chair in the corner of the room. Settled and rocked her child back and forth, gently humming out the chords to their song. She could never bring herself to sing the words, but it brought her a little comfort and gave her child a piece of her father she would never know. She dreaded that day. When the D Word would be mentioned. The day when she would have to admit to failing to keep Finn. Because she was too scared.

She looked down and those cinnamon eyes twinkled back up at her. Amelia was the picture of Finn. Even down to the freckles. She was happy she didn't receive her nose, but Rachel was in there, her hair, her smile. She really was the best of both of them, made from complete love, born out of complete hate.

Rachel couldn't even count the undialled phone calls, undelivered letters that she couldn't bring herself to post, the unsent email. God even the unused air tickets. With time, it got worse. How do you tell your estranged husband you've kept his child from him?

Well, it was going to be now or never. She was going to, just how?

Amelia, now growing restless, started wriggling around in her arms so Rachel carried her out to the living room, where most of her toys seemed to live these days, and gently placed her down in the play pen. Immediately missing the contact. It sounded silly but she loved holding Amelia, it made her feel closer to Finn. Holding that little piece of him.

She sat down on the couch, with the deafening silence in the apartment and went back to reflecting on her life. She had no one to blame for the way her life turned out. She lost her best friend, Kurt. Well Finn was his step brother. He never wanted to take sides but what choice did he have? Plus he would never have kept Emelia from Finn. The calls and emails from the rest of her High School friends had slowly stopped, she wondered how they had all heard, what they thought of her? The inevitable. That Finn would leave her . Plus being a single mom in New York didn't exactly do wonders for her social life.

Suddenly, her phone started vibrating. Her heart skipped a beat, just like always but there was no need. She smiled slightly before answering, putting on her best "happy voice".

"Jake. Hi honey. Yes we are both fine thanks...Okay 6 will be fine! See you then." She paused and then said the lie she told everyday..."of course, I love you too."

Jake. To any other women, sure he was a catch. He was a successful trainee lawyer. Good looking, kind, generous, loving, smart and funny. He was all of this and willing to take on someone else's daughter. This sounding familiar? Well except trainee doctor. Rachel often laughs at the irony of her situation. She knew she should be happy. After all Finn wasn't ever coming back was he? She just needed to move on.

But she couldn't. She longed for his bear hugs. His large hands roaming all over her body. She felt awful but she didn't feel that red hot attraction to Jake. Phsically, he was as far away removed from Finn as possible. He was a little on the short side for a man, but this wasn't a problem for Rachel. She was barely 5ft 2. He has strawberry blond hair that had a slight curl to it when he let it grow long. His eyes were as blue as the sky that couldn't replace that warm cinnamon glow. Always so smart and presentable. Not a puffy vest in sight.

But she couldn't complain? Right? She was right to settle, rather than spend her life alone? She needed to make sure Amelia was well looked after.


	3. Chapter 3

**What do you guys think so far? Hope you like?**

**And don't worry. I am all about Finchel, but it's called happy endings for a reason! Why not have a lot of angst along the way! **

He stared out of the window. It had been 2 years. 2 years since the worst day of his life. And he was still too stubborn to do anything about it.

"Fuck Hudson". He thought to himself. "How did you get such a mess?" He was brought out of his thoughts with a loud bang.

Turning around, he was faced with the poker faces on 15 kids all looking far too innocent for their own good.

"Own up...Now" Im warning you. I am NOT in the mood for this today guys".

The class eyed each other warily. As teachers go, Mr Hudson was alright, he let a lot slide you could talk to him about stuff, but they knew not too push it on bad day. And today was one of them.

"What do you mean Mr H? We were just waiting for you to come up with more examples or Broadway stuff we can study. Nothing happened. Maybe you're hearing things, all that drumming and that".

Not really listening to who actually answered him, he shrugged the noise off. Any other day he would care more but he just wasn't listening or caring.

God. It was bad enough he was the music teacher that wasn't paying attention on the faculty meeting and got assigned the broadway lessons. Apparently living there for a while and everyone knowing his "wife" was a broadway know it all made him the expert. Could this get any worse? He hated the place and everything about it. There was a time he would have taken such an interest.

He went to speak again but was cut off by the bell. Peace at last. Nodding the last of the class out of the room, he packed up his things and headed home. Thank god it was Friday and didn't have to do this for two whole days.

Home, if you could call it that was currently his personal hell. Living with Kurt and Blaine isn't exactly what he pictured his life to be, but it could be worse. It could be his parents. That was too much for one man to take. Banging in the front door, he waited for Kurt to run at him asking about his day. Instead silence. He wondered through to the immaculate kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. The door swung to a close and he noticed a note stuck to the front with a tiny heart magnet in swoopy letters.

"Hey Finn! Hope you had a wonderful day. Just to let you know that Blaine and I have gone away on a last minute trip down to the lakes! All Blaine's idea. Miss you and have a fab weekend! Look after yourself, ring me for anything! Love Kurt".

Wondering into the living room, he sat on one of the new couches Kurt insisted on buying a few months ago as they matched...matched something? Finn couldn't remember. He was a guy,he wasn't expected to know. And the last time they discussed decor, well that hadn't gone to well.

He flicked on the TV. An advert started with the familiar tune. He would know it anywhere. Defying Gravity. GOD what was with Broadway today? It was following him everywhere, a constant reminder of her.

Rachel. The love of his life, his soulmate, his best friend and more importantly his wife. He twisted the simple silver band round his wedding finger. He forgot he still wears it. Its part of him, Just like she should be. But because he is seemingly an idiot, shes not where she belongs. Or she is and he is the one thats missing.

He can never forget that day. Where it all went wrong. He had never seen her like that and left? She still doesn't know why he ever did. His mind crept him back to that fateful day...

...Sitting in the airport departure lounge alone was not supposed to be part of the plan. They had never argued like this, he wanted to go back but something stopped him, She seemingly didn't want him there anyway. He stared into space and back at the clock over and over, willing for her to turn up. She never came. He walked onto the plane, not knowing whether this was the right decision or not. He sat in his seat and just stared at the empty one next too him. This was all wrong. He would be coming back anyway in a few days. She just needs time.

When he arrived home to Kurts beaming face , he just broke and cruppled to a mess at his brothers feet. They just managed to get him home before he went straight to bed, not wishing to talk to anyone about why he was hear alone. His silence was enough for them to know.

A few days turned into a week, which turned into a month. She wouldn't answer any calls from anyone. Even Quinn had tried. It was no use. He waivered. Maybe he would go back and this would be fine. He couldn't. If she wanted him, she knew where he was.

She never came, and two years later here he was. in Lima. Fucking Lima. He knew he was a Lima Loser and she was the broadway star. She was probably picking up awards, red carpets, fans worshipping her. Him? Stuck living with his brother and not really doing much with his life.

His stomach rumbled, stirring him back into life. He went to search the cupboards for something he would be able to cook without burning, then suddenly remembered. He was on his own for the first time in 2 years, Now his family decided he was stable enough to cope on his own without breaking down every time he saw something that reminded him of her.

Slowly a smile creeped up on Finn's face. A whole weekend?. What was he gonna do? Nothing, He was gonna sit and chill out. All weekend.

Little did Finn Hudson know, that is exactly the opposite of what he would be doing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you guys are enjoying this...they finally meet in this chapter, sorry I have kept them apart for so long!**

**In case anyone is wondering, Finn left when Rachel was about 4 months pregnant so Amelia is just about a 1 and a half. **

**Will try my hardest and keep the updated regular...Review and let me know what you think!**

Keys twisted in the lock and Jake made his way into the apartment.

"Rachel? Baby where are you?" she could hear the smile in his voice and she knew this could only mean one thing. "

She lifted herself off the couch and slowly padded out to the hallway to greet Jake. He was smiling away happily to himself and grinned when he turned around to see her. Rushing towards, she could see a large brown envelope in his hands. She gulped hard. Yup this really was finally it. The day she needed to face all fears.

Silently, he grabbed her hand and led her to the living room, and gently pushed her down to her previous spot on the couch and then sat down beside her. He gave her the large brown envelope and waited for her to respond. To her, it felt like the heaviest object. Knowing what was inside, knowing she should be happy, she forced a weak smile and pulled out its contents.

Glancing down, she began to read the first line...

"**The Divorce of Finn and Hudson and Rachel Hudson (nee Berry)"**

That line alone seemed to take her breath away but she knew, with Jake here she needed to keep composed and act her way through this.

She continued to go through the various points listed below, avoiding the top one, the most important one.

"So baby, I talked to my dad (Jake's dad was one the top lawyers this side of Manhattan. Rachel still wasn't sure if his parents liked her...thought a Broadway actress was beneath their son, trapping him into a life with another mans baby, but he was insistent that as long as he was happy, so were they...) He thinks this is going be fine, you've been more than reasonable agreeing to joint custody of Amelia. Your giving him back half of the apartment in money, even though your not selling. He would be an idiot not to settle."

He raised his eyebrows as he spoke. This Finn guy really riled him, Rachel never spoke about him unless she had too, it was too painful. God he left her when she was pregnant. Who the hell did he think he was? Some teacher from Lima? No match for an NY lawyer. But Rachel was insistent she treated him fairly. He hated the way her eyes would glaze over when he was mentioned. Like he still had some hold over her? He knew that time had been hard on her but Jake had been the one that held her hand in the delivery room, brought this guys baby into the world and cared for her. Now suddenly, that didn't matter to Rachel and this guy can sweep back in the picture and apparently he was deserving of joint custody and money? It was ridiculous and fighting with her hadn't help. He was itching to meet Finn in person. Show him what he thought of him.

She was going though the paperwork when another smaller white envelope fell out. Nervously she picked it up and opened it slowly. She gasped as she pulled out 3 airplane tickets, all for later that night. "Jake, what have you done? I cant go...I need time."

"Rachel, Im afraid we don't have time." He pulled both of her hands towards, but raised the left to his lips, kissing it gently and admiring the large platinum princess cut diamond Tiffany ring he had placed there a few months ago. " you need this in order for us to marry, you knew this would happen Rachel. We can't cancel the wedding now you know. Mother has spent too much time making it perfect. Anyway I packed for us last night, we do really need to leave now though or we wont make the flight."

Knowing that she couldn't argue with this she nodded. This is something she had avoided for the last year and half, ever since Amelia was born.

Stepping out of that airport was the hardest thing to do. Getting in that rental car. Being driven to the one place on this Earth she never wanted to return to. She said she would never go back. Just another lie, she thought to herself. When did she start lying all the time.

Her mind wondered to Finn, he had been on her mind the entire plane ride. She wondered what he would look like now, if he changed much? His dress sense? She thought Kurt might finally have broken him. Secretly she couldn't wait to see him. For all the wrong reasons. She wanted to run into his arms and never let go, but that was never going to happen.

She stared out of the window, looking at the familiar sights that filled her childhood. It was strange, it really hadn't changed much in the 4 years she had been gone. Turning the last corner, they drove up to her dads house. They were both waiting for her at the door. She hasn't seem them look so worried in all her life. They were frightened for her.

Jake glanced over to Rachel and squeezed her hand for comfort. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. God he had only decided to come so this whole town wouldn't start a Finchel campaign. He wasn't stupid, this small town knew exactly who she was and their thoughts on who she should be with. He would much rather been in New York. Her two dads weren't really his biggest fans but they hid their dislike for him from Rachel well.. He knew they wanted her to be with Finn and were probably hoping this would reunite them. "Baby, you go see them, Ill sort the luggage and Amelia."

Without a moment's hesitation, she jumped out of the car and into her dads arms. It had been too long, but they understood her reasons. They tried to come to New York as much as they could.

After dinner and the standard how are you's were done, everyone settled down in the living room. Conversation had started on Finn and what she was going to do about telling him. All three men knew not to argue with her on this, she was going alone. No one else needed to be involved. It was just them.

She was nervous and knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep. She needed to see him. Now. This couldn't wait. She stood up and gathered her coat and keys, kissed Amelia goodbye and silently left the house. They all knew where she was going.

That familiar drive seemed to take forever. The brown envelope on the passenger seat next to her. She knew the hurt it was going to cause. Even if he wasn't there. Oh god. She thought to herself. What if he wasn't even there and she had to explain herself to Carole and Burt?

No. She had to do this.

Parking the car outside, and composing herself for a minute, she gathered up all the courage and walked up to that large house. Standing at the large black door, it somehow seemed larger than ever. She knocked hard and waited. After what seemed like a lifetime, the door swung open. She couldn't look up.

"Rach-" The voice turned to a hushed whisper ..."Rachel, what are you doing here? Oh my god. He is going to freak out."

She knew that voice anywhere and she looked up slowly into that soft face. Kurts eyes, soft and worried with emotion stared back at her and then moved down to look at that large brown envelope. He seemed to understand and slowly his eyes narrowed into hers. "Is that what I think it is? Rachel? Rachel?"

She couldn't answer him. She could see behind him. That large frame she had longed for. He had his back to her. Maybe she could leave? Never have to see him. Just give Kurt the task of giving the bad news. She hadn't actually thought up the words yet. Shit.

At that moment, Finn turned to see who or what was keeping Kurt so long. He certainly wasn't expecting the sight in front of him. There she was. In his parents doorway. Like nothing had happened. She looked exactly the same, maybe just a little tired.

Her eyes came to meet his and he walked towards the door."Rachel, well this is a surprise."


	5. Chapter 5

**Forgot to say I don't own Glee or anything or the characters! **

Her eyes came to meet his and he walked towards the door."Rachel, well this is a surprise."

He kept as calm as he could as he moved towards the tiny figure.

"Kurt, can you give us a minute. Please?" Kurt eyed him with a look that screamed, do NOT do anything stupid.

He nodded once at Rachel and went back inside the house. Finn could only imagine what would happen in about 3 minutes when his parents found out exactly what was happening in the doorway.

"Well, Rachel. I presume your not here to find out how I've been?" His tone was cold. He knew he sounded off but he was trying his best to keep any emotion away from his voice.

"Erm, I came to give you this." She held out her left hand, giving him the envelope. She quickly pulled back her hand, but he swore he saw something sparkle, but couldn't be sure.

"Right. I see. Is that everything?". Wow. This was hard. He never imagined it would be like this. He believed that one day they would run back into each others arms. Just like those corny movies he knew she loved so much.

He looked down into her warm brown eyes that were fighting off tears. He knew that she was hiding something, something was off. Even after all this time, he could still read her well.

"Well! She paused as if having a mental fight with herself."Not really at the moment Finn. I just came here to give you this. Maybe you should read it and then call me when your done?" she glanced down towards the ground and then straight back into his eyes. He searched for anymore signs but she had steeled herself now.

"I'm staying at my dads."

"Ok. Well then..." he was lost for words. " Erm goodbye?"

She had already gone.

He closed the door and rested his head against it, closing his eyes. He didn't need this. What was she doing back here? Turning up unannounced and then leaving just as suddenly? He could feel the anger starting to bubble up inside him. It wasn't fair. He had everything planned out, for when he saw here again, his plan to win her back. But upon seeing her, his head turned to mush. It was like he was 16 all over again.

After a few minutes, he could feel them waiting. He opened his eyes and 3 pairs stared back.

His mother ran towards him and hugged him as hard as she could. He couldn't deal with this right now. Just as he was feeling ok, she had to come back.

"Come through here Finn, lets talk about this."...she led him though to their living room.

He walked through and sat on one of the couches, opposite the fireplace. Often when he was over here, that fireplace meant the world to him. A few years ago. Rachel and him and made love in front of it for the first time. That feeling that night was one he could not forget. He knew she was the one right there and then. Now all he wanted to smash the fireplace up.

Kurt and Blaine sat down on either side of him. Blaine spoke first..."Look. Kurt and I aren't going anywhere this weekend now. I've already cancelled before you say anything. "

Kurt interrupted "Yeah well I'm glad we stopped by here first now to pick up a few supplies for the weekend. We aren't going anywhere, we're here for you Finn."

Carole reached over to him and squeezed his shoulder gently. She knew the effect that this had on him and it wouldn't be good. After all he just started to seem ok. She didn't want to lose him again. The past two years had been hard for her as well. Seeing her son broken like that was horrible. She wouldn't let it happen again. " May I?" She gestured to the envelope that he was still clutching.

It happened so quickly. He threw it down and stood up so fast. He wanted to scream. Who the fuck did she think she was? No contact for 2 years then she shows up? Doesn't say anything then expects him to do things on her terms? Typical Rachel. She hadn't changed. No he was going to the do the exact opposite of what she wanted. With that he stormed out to the kitchen , grabbed some beers and left the house, slamming the door behind him.

Carole didn't know what to do to help her son. But she realised Rachel would not have come back for nothing. Maybe she should talk to her? Find out why she was here? Maybe she could speak to her dads.

Everyone was silent and didn't know what to say or do.

Kurt, thinking along the same lines as Carole bet down and picked the envelope up and gently opened it up. Already knowing what was inside he began to read. He wasn't sure why but he knew whatever Rachel couldn't say to Finn, she could have written it.

Yup, he was right. Divorce papers. Oh god. Finn was going to fall apart. Wait. His eyes fixed on something. Amelia Maria Hudson. Joint custody. What the? He re-read the small paragraph. This had to be a joke right? But this was Rachel, she wouldn't ever joke about this kind of thing.

"Erm Carole. I know why Rachel is here."

Carole looked up at her step son "Yes Kurt, what is it?"

"Well i think Rachel is trying to tell Finn something big. I think she is trying to tell him that they have a daughter."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews so far. You guys are being so nice! Let me know who you want this to turn out? I have an idea but always open to suggestions!**

**It starts getting more intense from now. Enjoy!**

She had been sat in the car for ten minutes, when she heard a bang and Finn stomp past her. He looked...so angry. She had only ever seen that face before. It actually caused all this. How did she get into such a mess?

Well that went well, as well as to be expected. Not that she deserved anything else. What was he gonna do? She hit her hand against the steering wheel and her ring dug into her. Ouch. God damn this stupid oversized ring. She really hated it, but how do you tell someone that. She slid the ring off and placed it on the seat next to her, grabbing her purse from her bag, she unzipped the small compartment and pulled out two rings. The perfect rings. One a lot smaller than her current one sparked in the street lamps light and the other, a thin band that had forever yours, inscribed into it. They fitted together well. Simple and understated but said everything about their love.

She placed the rings onto her finger and looked at them there. Where they belonged. She missed this. Now she could never show them off. But she was sure she carried them with her where ever she went. She wondered if he still had his.

She couldn't go back to her dads. She didn't want to face them, Jake or even Amelia. She didn't want to talk to them about Finn. He was private to her. Not something she could share easily.

She started the car and backed away from that house that held so many memories, wondering if she would ever see it again. Not glancing back she drove away, not quite knowing where she was headed.

This place was so familiar to her but so strange at the same time. She couldn't work out how she was feeling. Driving through the small town, she saw the local bar and pulled in. Having left Lima at 18, she had never actually been inside, but wondered what it would be like. Different to the snobby bars that Jake would drag her to back in New York.

Gathering her self together, she stepped out of the car and headed inside. It was exactly like she imagined. It was dark and crowded. A few people turned around to give her a few strange looks. Either they knew who she was or they had never seen her before and was wondering what she was doing in here all by herself.

She pushed her way to the bar and waited for a drink. She realised she still had her rings on and was playing with them when the barman came over to her. "Well. Rachel Berry, my little jewish princess. What in the world brings you here?" Oh God. She knew this was a mistake. Of course she would see them, she had been stupid not to think that, but her mind on Finn had made her forget. "Puck, Hi its nice to see you again, How have you been?" She smiled at him brightly. Silently praying he wouldn't ask her about Finn. He must know. Of course he would. They all would.

"Im fine thanks. Still in New York? Not come back to break my boys heart again have you?"

WHAT? Hang on, she thought. Hardly fair. He was the one that left her. Pregnant. Fair enough he didn't know the last part but still.

"Noah" she took a deep breath. "I appreciate your Finn's friend and of course, you will stand by him, but please, this isn't your battle. I am merely here to finalize a few things with him and then we can both move on. And as for your information, Finn left **ME** but I'm sure you already knew that anyway. And I'll have a vodka and coke. Thanks." She stared at him, almost daring him to continue but he knew better. he wasn't Finn, but he knew Rachel enough to realise you don't fight with her when she sounds like that.

"Hey – no problem. Look I don't want to fight with you on this. And of course, for what it's worth, I think Finn is an idiot for running out on you, but he is still my boy. He took it hard. Look", he placed her drink into her hand," this is on me. Peace offering? Also, I think a few people might be waiting to speak to you-" pointing over to a dark corner, her eyes trailed off...she could make out a few people waving at her. Gulping down almost half her drink she pushed her away over to them.

There sat all their, correction HIS friends. Quinn, Sam, Tina, a couple she didn't recognise and Mike.

OH SHIT. She couldn't exactly leave but she didn't want to stay. Quinn gestured for Rachel to sit down in the empty chair next to her. She could feel the eyes burning into her. She gave Quinn a small smile and sat down.

"Rachel. You are certainly not what we expected to see in here. How are you? Hows New York? How's everything on Broadway?...Her voice trailed off. All Rachel could see was the sickly sweet smile.

She started to reply. She told them about her life in New York. All about her shows and Jake. She told them everything except the one bit that mattered. The real reason she was here. They nodded along and smiled at her. She knew they felt uncomfortable with her being there but were too polite to say so. She was in the middle of telling them about her latest show, when Quinn's expression froze. Rachel didn't need to turn around to know. She could sense him, the anger rolling off him.

"Finn" Quinn started..."look Rachel came in and well, we haven't seen her in years so we all wanted to catch up, you did know she was in town right?"

"Yes I did. Not that she can bring herself to talk to me." She could feel his glare. "AND before you do or don't ask Rachel, no I haven't read those stupid papers yet. I have a feeling Kurt has, he's been non stop calling me telling me to bring my drunken ass back over. Apparently its major." His voice hardened. " I don't know what he means. Nothing we ever had seemed that important to you at the time."

That was about all Rachel could take. How could he be so cruel? Hadn't they loved each other once? She spun round quickly, almost taken aback by the cold hard eyes. "Finn. I didn't come here to argue. I just need you to read those papers. Then you will understand."

He thought back to earlier. The sparkle he saw. The envelope."Oh I understand everything. You need to get rid of me so you can marry someone better", he reached out for her left hand, wanting to prove himself right and was shocked by what he saw. His rings. The ones he gave her. He would know them anywhere. After all he had a matching one, that bore the word faithfully. He twisted his hand round and there was his. "We match." He spoke so softly, only she would have heard.

He looked into her eyes, and for a second thought he saw her looking at him like she used to, but that was replaced with a look of complete anger and horror. Her eyes swimming with tears.

She wrenched her hand back from his. His touch burning into her skin. She had to get out of there. Grabbing everything as fast as she could, she ran.

**Reviews are love xox**


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter – Hope you enjoy. xx**

He couldn't believe what had just happened. She had his rings on. What was that supposed to mean?

He sat down in the chair that she had been in. It still felt warm. It felt so strange to be so near to her after all this time.

He took a sip of his beer and realised they were all staring. He turned to face Quinn who was staring at him intently. "What? What Quinn?"

She shook her head in disbelief...Was he really going to let her go again? Seriously what was wrong with him? "Finn, I cannot believe i even need to say this, but what is actually wrong with you? She is clearly still in love with you, and you are letting her go again? It's been her since you were 16, Finn? Are you even listening to me?"

He was, and he knew she was right. It was always Rachel. It always would be. Wasn't that what she tried to show him, I mean she still has those rings on? That meant something. It had to. Maybe thats why she came back. He had to find out.

Without another word, he got up and ran out of the bar. He knew his friends would understand that he needed to do this.

He scanned the carpark and saw a tiny figure in a car. The figure was shaking, sobbing uncontrollably. He started to run over when the car started to pull away. He stopped. He has lost her again. He pushed the door open and walked back into his parents house. He had to read those papers. Then, maybe this would all make sense.

"Finn, honey is that you?" His mother came out into the hallway. Concern was written all over her face. "I'm so glad your ok, we were all really worried about you. Look sit down, we have something you really need to know."

He gave his mother a weak smile and followed her." I saw her mom, in the bar. She, she had my rings on..."

"Oh well, erm I'm not sure what to make of this Finn. Maybe you should hear this before you make any decisions."

"Mom – wait- wait, what do you mean? Did you hear me? I think she wants to make this work."

He walked through to see Burt, Kurt and Blaine all waiting for him. None of them could look him in the eye.

"Guys , seriously your scaring me. What is going on, can someone please tell me? Please?" He looked pleadingly into his mothers eyes. "MOM...are you not listening, tell me?"

Ok well this was going to be hard. He needed to know but was so emotional right now. She started to speak but she couldn't find the words. She began to cry and started to sob in Burt's arms. She looked over at Kurt. If anyone could tell Finn and get him to remain calm, it was him.

"Finn. Before I tell you what I need to tell you, please remember a few things. Firstly, not one of us knew about this. I certainly didn't and...well if I did I would have told you. Secondly, I am sure that Rachel had her reasons for doing this the way she has. He looked at his brother's desperate face. He really didn't know how to do this. He hands him the papers.

Finn glances down. No this wasn't right, divorce? He didn't understand...why did she have her rings if she wanted this? Not them. How did it get to this? He went to slam the papers down but before he could Kurt stopped him. "NO Finn! You need to read them. The first part, please just read the first part." Finn brought the papers back to read what Kurt was referring to. He could not have prepared himself for what it said:

**The Court Orders on Consent that; the mother and the Respondent Father shall share equal joint custody of the child, Amelia Maria Hudson.**

WHAT? He kept reading that paragraph. This meant...he had a daughter? This is what Rachel couldn't tell him. That meant he walked out on her, she was pregnant? This couldn't be happening. His mind went back to that time when it all fell apart, everything clicked in his mind. She had been off with him for weeks, her hormones maybe? Oh it hit him. Why she had never told him. The last line he said to her, he played it over and over, but he never knew its importance before this...

"Save it Rachel. I don't wanna hear it."

He knew he would always regret those words. God he deserved this. He was the worst husband and probably the world's worst father to a daughter he didn't even know. He buried his head in his hands. What was he going to do about this? He had to see her. He had to get to Rachel.

"Kurt, I've got to get to Rachel's dads. Can you drive me? I've had a few drinks and I don't think I'm up to driving anyway?" Kurt eyed him. Was this really such a good idea? When Finn got mad, it wasn't pretty and he was damn sure an overly emotional angry Finn and Rachel was a good idea at the moment. Especially if there was a child involved. He seemed calm enough. Just anxious.

"Fine, i will take you but god help you Finn, start anything or lose it, I'm dragging you out of there. Blaine is coming to. Carole – don't worry, we will make sure everything is fine."

The journey seemed to take forever to get to the house. Finn was taking his legs, growing impatient. Finally the car pulled to stop and Finn practically jumped out of the car and ran to the Berry's front door. Knocking loudly he waited until someone answered.

Leroy Berry came to the door and his son in law burst through the door. Following Leroy's gaze he walked through to see Rachel sat in the armchair. She looked up and it was clear to him that she had been crying. He walked over to her and gently stroked her face.

"Rach ", she gasped, the way he spoke made her melt, he was speaking so fast, trying to get everything out without messing up. "I know about Amelia...Kurt kind of made me listen and, oh god I have daughter Rachel, this is a lot to take in and I know your mad at me and I am kinda mad at you, yeah we both have our reasons and I know we need to talk, but i needed to see you Rachel. Its gonna be ok, we can work this out" He lent in closer. She looked so fragile and he just wanted to hold her.

"Erm Rachel. What's going on here?"

They both looked up and stared at Jake who had come downstairs after checking on Ameila. Finn sure did not like the look of him one bit.

"Rachel. Answer me please. What is going on here?"

She sobbed quietly, pulling away from Finn. " Well Jake, this is Finn. And Finn," she looked at him before she said the one thing he didn't want to hear.

As she spoke, she raised her left hand to Finn, showing a large diamond on her finger that had replaced his.

"This is my fiancé, Jake."


	8. Chapter 8

**Something tells me you are really going to like the end of this chapter xox**

She stared into his eyes as she lowered her hand. He looked crushed.

Jake was the first to speak..."Finn, such a pleasure to finally meet you". He walked over to Finn to shake his hand. Finn chose to ignore him and continued to look at Rachel.

"Rachel, what is going on? When I saw you earlier...I thought well. Im not quite sure what I felt? You're engaged, that's a shocker." His voice thick of suggestion, at any moment he could tell Jake exactly what he had seen on her hand.

"you saw each other earlier? Rachel you didn't tell me this" Jake did not sound at all happy. He was here to stop this from happening.

Finn was about to snap. He stood up to face Jake, his 6ft 3 frame towered over him.

"Listen. Not to cause offence but can you please keep out of this? I am trying to have a conversation with MY wife about MY daughter. So if you don't mind." He was incredible. He didn't even know Amelia, but here he was defending his family. She always knew he would be an amazing father.

Rachel peeked up at both the men. The difference between them was almost laughable. "Please Jake, just go upstairs, I promise I will be fine. He has a point and we need to talk."

He had to give in. She looked so adamant.

He leaned in and gave her a lingering kiss, taking a moment or two longer than perhaps usual. He stroked her face one last time and turned to leave the room. That would have shown Finn who she belonged to. With one last smirk at Finn, he left the room.

Breathing in deeply, she struggled with her thoughts of where to start. How did she begin to explain her actions over the past 2 years?

He went to sit down next to her, but she didn't want that. Any ears might be listening and she wasn't sure how loud this might get. The last thing she wanted was for Amelia to meet Finn when he was in the middle of a row. It wasn't fair on either on them. Motioning towards the door, they both stood up at the same time and moved outside to the back yard.

"Finn. Before I begin, I want you to know how incredibly sorry I am. I know that I can never make this up to you in a million years, but I will try. Look I will answer anything you want to know. I tried Finn, you have to believe me. God I even brought a plane ticket but I just couldn't. When you didn't come back, I was hurt and I thought you didn't want me, so why would you want her? I know that's stupid but I was in so much pain Finn. You have every right to be angry with me. I should have never hid her from you. I didn't actively try but I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Rachel. I don't think I can do this. Not with him being here. It looks like you have your life planned out the way you want it. Of course I want to get to know Amelia but maybe we could have little contact?... Look this is totally all my fault. I left. I didn't give you the chance to explain...I brought a plane ticket too you know. In fact I went so far as to stand outside our apartment door but I couldn't bring myself to knock. I just thought you would turn me away and I couldn't deal with that. Im so sorry to Rachel, really I am. I'll sign the divorce papers. I want to make you happy, even its the last thing I can do. You deserve to be happy and Jake gives you that."

A tiny voice crept into her head. No Finn Hudson, if only you knew. I want to hear your voice everyday. I want you to be in our life. Not him. Her mind wondered to if he had knocked on her door, what would have happened, no she couldn't afford to think like that... Can't you see I am settling for something that isn't even half as good as you!

"Well yes, I am happy with Jake" lie. "He is successful and is amazing with Amelia. – what more could I ask for?" lie. She wondered at what point did she become such a good liar?

She turned to look at him. He looked so broken. She had done this. She was to blame. She had come here and thrown his world upside down.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, each not knowing what to say to each other. Each had a million unanswered questions for each other.

"Can I meet her? I presume she is here? Tell me, who does she look like?"

"Yes, of course Finn. And yes I brought her so you could meet her. She's amazing Finn. She is just like you. I promise you will love her. She is beautiful. I know I am biased but i really do not care. WE made her Finn and she is perfect." She spoke with such passion and love. She sounded like the old Rachel Berry. She hadn't sounded that way in so long. She had incredible love for her daughter and wanted Finn to know this. To show she really did care and was proud of the one good thing that had come of the mess they called their marriage.

She looked at him, glowing with pride for their daughter. She saw a dark look cross his eyes. A look she recognised well. It was a look of lust.

So quickly, she couldn't tell how it happened, he was stood pressed against her. Cradling her face in his large hands. She went to speak but he held a finger to her lips, gently brushing over them. They looked so full and soft. "shhhh Rach."

She knew what she was doing was wrong, but she couldn't stop it. This was meant to happen. Her body felt on fire with love for him. The air seemed to crackle around them.

She gazed up into his eyes and was greeted by the warm cinnamon orbs she had longed for. 2 years had passed but they still made her react the same way. She could feel her heart thumping under her chest. He begin to lower his face towards hers. His eyes searched her face for any hesitation. When he found none, his lips gently touched to hers. Soft and small kisses suddenly turned into more passion. It felt amazing to feel his hot tongue on hers once more. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled herself in tighter, not wanting for this to ever end. This felt like home.

She noticed a buzzing coming from his pockets, so she broke apart from him immediately wanting to be held by him again. She had missed this. He sighed and glanced at the display before answering. "Hey Kurt. Yes Yes everything is fine" He grinned over at Rachel who's face felt like it had burst into flames. "Ok I'll be out in a minute. Just let me say goodbye." He placed the phone back in the pocket.

"Well, that was interesting. I have to go. But listen I think we need to sort things out properly. Meet me tomorrow? Maybe you can bring Amelia with you? A family day? " His voice turned awkward "Just us, I mean?"

She let out a small giggle. "Of course Finn. What time do you want us? We can be ready for 11?"

"Perfect."

She walked back through the house first and led him back to the front door. She held it open for him to leave.

He turned round as he walked down the driveway and called back "I can't wait for tomorrow!"

Neither can I Finn, she thought to herself, fighting to keep the smile off her face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. ...and for everyone asking... to quote a certain someone "****...****"As for ****finn****, ****rachel**** and the rest, they're called ****happy endings**** not happy middles"**

**Sorry its taken me a while to update! I just needed to get some more inspiration for the story! Here it goes...**

**I still don't own glee...**

He paced across his kitchen for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. He couldn't think straight. He was going to meet his daughter. An actual piece of him. "Hold it together Hudson." He muttered to himself.

His brain was wired. He kept replaying last night over and over in his mind. They had kissed. It had felt amazing. More importantly it had felt right and he knew he had today to prove it. Today was the day he would win his family back. No matter what the cost.

He glanced at the clock that seemed to tick louder than ever. It read 10.30...would it matter if he turned up early? This was Rachel Berry, her clock did run like 10 minutes before everyone else's. Deciding he couldn't wait any longer, he grabbed his wallet and keys and made his way out of the apartment.

As he went to reverse the car, his eyes glanced down at the back seat and he smiled to himself slightly. For years he had wanted this and soon enough, his daughter would be sat there and he couldn't wait...he wondered what she looked like. He hoped she was a miniature Rachel in every way.

The journey over to Rachel's dad's seem to fly by and soon enough he was staring at that large door, his heart racing in his chest. He laughed at the memory of his 16 year old self standing here, shaking at the thought of meeting not one, but two dads. His relationship with Rachel never seemed easy back then, let alone now. He pressed his hand to the bell and waited for someone to answer. Within a minute the door swung open and Rachel looked up at him...

"Finn! Hi! How are you? Come through...I just need to finish getting Amelia ready, I wasn't expecting you to be early." She looked nervous he thought. She flashed him a smile knowingly at him, thinking of all those years waiting for him to arrive, always late. "So, what do you have planned for today? I wasn't sure whether to plan or not? Its your first day with her and all, so I thought you could maybe make it your day? No one is in by the way. My dads are at work and well, Jake has gone out to town to get a few things..." She waved her hand for him to follow her through the house and motioned for him to sit down, she sat down beside him and placed her hand lightly on his thigh. "Finn, I want you to be ok with all of this, so well are you sure your going to be fine? I won't judge you at all. I know this pretty big for you."

He raised his face to look into her eyes. They stared back, full of concern for him. "Ill be fine Rachel. Can I see her?"

"Of course. Wait here, I'll go and get her." With that, she swiftly moved off the couch and left the room.

He sat and stared at the door. Taking a deep breath, he wiped his hands down the front of his jeans. He didn't know where to put himself. Should he stand or sit? God he felt himself starting to panic. What if he turned into that clumsy idiot? What if she cried because of him? Oh God! He heard her footsteps coming down the stairs and heard Rachel humming gently. He recognised that tune and it immediately calmed him. He wondered if she always hummed that song for her. He gathered his thoughts together and steadied himself. He heard a tiny giggle near the door and realised it was her. He thought about going to greet them but remembered Rachel's words and stayed exactly where he was.

"So Finn, meet Amelia". He looked up and let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. In Rachel's arms was the most adorable toddler he had ever seen, and he had helped make her. He was about to speak, when Amelia pointed at him and giggled that same laugh.

"Finn, would you like to hold her?" He nodded silently and then reached out to take his baby girl. She held her small arms out to him and tugged at his shirt when she was in his arms.

He couldn't speak. She really was incredible. A perfect mix of the both of them. It was strange looking at that little piece of him. She looked so small and delicate compared to his giant frame. His eyes and nose looking back at him. She had Rachel's smile. She kept on smiling at him, almost like she knew who he was. It was then he noticed what she was clutching onto. In her tiny hand was a soft book, that had "my daddy" stitched on the front. Gently taking it from her he realized what it was. It was full of pictures of him, some with Rachel. She pressed her small hand to his face and he took her tiny hand in his large one. He wasn't crazy. She really did know him.

He looked over to Rachel, who now sat on the couch opposite them with tears brimming from her eyes. "I made her that. It was the first thing I did when I found out, I was pregnant with her. I know what I did was wrong Finn, but I was adamant she know you. I wanted her to know you in some way at least. I know it doesn't make up for the lost year and half, but well I think she knows who you are." She ended with a small smile, whilst glancing down at her daughter.

He nodded slowly and returned the smile. " For what it's worth, I'm sorry to and I sort of understand why you did what you did. Not that I agree with it, but I don't want to argue. Anyway, I don't want to waste the day, crying like a girl. It's my first family day and I'm going to show my little girl what Lima is ALL about."

As he pushed the clips of her car seat shut, and grinned at his sleepy girls face, he couldn't thank Kurt enough, Sure he was a royal pain in his butt, but no one could beat his organisational skills. The amount of toddler things Finn now owned was amazing for the 24 hours he had known about his daughter. This had certainly gone down well with Rachel she saw he was taking the whole dad thing seriously.

So far, the day had been amazing. They had gone to the zoo, where Amelia had been intrigued by all the new animals. Turns out New York babies don't see that many animals apart from the ones in their books. The day was not nearly over and he didn't think this feeling would ever go away. For the first time in 2 years he had felt whole and happy. This felt right. Rachel was by his side once again.

Settling down on the bench they found in the park, he gently rocked Amelia to sleep in her stroller. She looked even more cute asleep. Just like a sleeping Rachel. He couldn't bear to tear his eyes of her. Except he knew he had to. They had been avoiding the subject all day, both trying not to make it awkward. They had made it through this far, but it was starting to become too weird.

"Rachel"

"So can we talk?"

They both talked at the same time. He nodded for Rachel, indicating she go first.

"About last night. Erm well I wanted to apologise. I shouldn't have led you on like that, well technically you kissed me, but I should never have kissed you back. I just...well I wasn't thinking really...I have Jake and I'm engaged." It looked to him as if she was trying to convince herself rather than him. He could always see straight past her lies.

He interrupted "Cut the crap...Please don't pretend with me. I can see you're not happy with_ him. _I can make you happy Rach. Can't you see I'm the one you're supposed to be with? We are your family. We are meant to be. Sure it's taken me a long time to see it and a child I didn't know I had to show me but we don't work apart. You're like air to me Rachel. If he really meant that much to you, why would you go into a bar in Lima, parading my rings about? Huh answer me that? I know you feel the same." He grabbed her hand but she still refused to look at him. "Fine. Then let me show you."

Without giving her a chance to react, he moved towards her and wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her towards him. He crushed his lips on hers. He felt her try to pull away but she surrendered to her feelings and he felt her kiss him back. More urgent than ever before.

Gently he broke away from her. His large hands cupped her face. She bit down on her lip, like she always did when she was nervous.

"That was something Rachel, but no pressure, I know you need to sort out everything but thank you for giving me this chance." He softly stroked a wisp of her back behind her ear. "Come on my little girl has some very excited grandparents to meet."


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy...and i still don't own glee...Please review, I really do want to know what everyone thinks!**

Rachel grinned at the scene before her. It was everything she hoped for. Finn was amazing with Amelia, even more than she had imagined. She always knew he would make an amazing father. He was currently trying to feed her some mushed up "icky food" as he called it, but more was ending up on her face than anywhere else, but he had this goofy look on his face that she knew so well. It was the look that Finn Hudson wore when he was blissfully happy.

"Rach...Rach are you ok? You look kinda lost over there..."

She smiled at him and walked over to her changing bag and pulled out wipes and handed them to Finn.

"Are you sure this is ok Finn? I mean Carole and Burt must hate me. I can't exactly blame them but I'm sure they don't want me here. I'll go. You can bring Amelia over later on" She started to move towards the doorway when Finn blocked her path.

Smiling down at her, he spoke so gently, almost a whisper "Nope. You aren't going anywhere" He used the back of his hand to lift her face up and bent down to lightly brush his lips over hers. She shuddered slightly at the touch. Suddenly the ring on her left hand felt like a dead weight.

"Well. I see you two had a interesting time today."...Rachel's face burst bright red... Kurt turned to shut the door, well at least it wasn't Carole, she thought, THAT would have been awful . Damn him, he really could creep up on anyone. Glaring at Finn, he walked into the kitchen and put his bag on the counter. "I don't know what's going on here but is this really a good idea guy-" He stopped when he saw Finn glaring down at him, slightly gesturing to Rachel. The look on her face told him to stop talking. "Anyways" he continued, " I am NOT getting involved in this. You two are big enough to sort this out between yourselves. And no I won't say anything to anyone before you ask" He shot a look towards Finn that said everything he needed to know. It stunk of you had better not mess this up again.

Rachel could feel Kurt's eyes rest on her. She began to speak but Kurt held his hand up to stop her. Finn held in a breath. He had forgiven Rachel, so it didn't seem fair for his family to hate her. She had her reasons. "Before you go onto your typical Rachel Berry speech, I wanted to tell you, well if my brother here can get over it, so can I. And don't worry about the parents, I've spoken to them and well they agree with me. They understand this cant have been easy for you Rachel, and well, I think I speak for everyone here when I say, we are here for you both." She was speechless. She had been ready for the full force of Kurt.

"Thank you Kurt, that means, well a lot."

"Its ok. Just don't mess up. That goes for you as well Finn. Now I am just about done waiting to see my gorgeous niece." He walked round Finn and shrieked loudly."Oh my. she is just too cute. Who would have thought any child of Finns would be so adorable! Can I hold her?" Rachel nodded and Amelia squealed in happiness. "Oh MY god, Rachel I just love her outfit, tell me who put that together." He flashed them a wicked grin and continued to make baby noises at Amelia.

Rachel looked at Finn and smiled. They knew it would be a good idea to change her into one of what seemed like hundreds of outfits Kurt had brought her. Well that was one down, just two more of the Hudson-Hummel household to face. Finn gave her hand a small squeeze. It was like he could read her mind.

She hadn't of worried. Carole and Burt were amazing. They agreed with what Kurt had told her hours earlier and although, yes they were angry at first, they talked it through with Finn and as long as he was ok, then so were they. They were grateful now that they knew and could finally meet their granddaughter. They all listened to her tell her the tiniest details of Amelia. How she was always banging on things, she must have known she belonged to a drummer. How she always fell asleep if you played her faithfully. And how she could have the most epic of tantrums, Rachel Berry style. They laughed along and smiled all the time. She clearly had Burt wrapped round her finger already. She hadn't left his lap in hours and kept pulling at his shirt whenever he hadn't played her enough attention.

Finn was the most attentive of all. Drinking in every fact about his daughter. Making up for the years he had accidently missed. She really did sound every bit like the both of them and he couldn't wait to get to know her more.

She noticed the time and gasped. She had told Jake that they would be home ages ago. She hadn't heard her phone. Either he was giving her time or he was extremely angry. "I am so sorry everyone, but I think I really need to get going. Amelia looks so tired and well, my dads are probably a little worried, I told them we would be back ages ago. I can come back tomorrow if you like? So you can spend more time with her?"

"That would be lovely Rachel. Tell you what, bring your dads and Jake. We'll have a big family get together? About 12? That sound good?" Carole looked over to her, willing her to say yes.

"Of course, that sounds lovely. I'll have to check with my dad's but I'm sure that will be fine. Ill text Finn and let him know? If not I'll come over with Amelia anyway. Well Ill see everyone tomorrow. And again thank you, for everything. It means more to me and her than you'll ever know."

With that, she followed Finn out to his car, waiting in the passenger seat whilst he placed a sleeping Amelia in her carseat. He got in the driver side and started to pull away. "Well I had fun today Rachel, and I meant what I said, no pressure from me, or my family, we promise."

They sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the journey until the car pulled to stop. Finn got out first to gather Amelia from the back and followed Rachel to the front door. Before they even reached the step, the door was pulled open. It was her dads." Rachel! Thank god, we were going to call...its Jake."

"What...Daddy, What it is? Will you tell me" Panic rose in her throat. She had been out all day, happy in this pretend fluffy Finn world and all the time, something terrible had happened to Jake. She was such a bad person.

"Calm down honey, we think you just need to call him." She saw them glance at each other.

"Why would I call him? He's here. I can just speak to him?"

Leroy spoke "He's gone Rachel"

"What do you mean? How can he just leave me here? How am I supposed to get back without him? He has all the tickets. He can't just go!" Tears began streaming down her face. Hiram reached over to Finn and took Amelia out of his arms and disappeared into the house with Leroy. Rachel was glad. She didn't want Amelia or her dads to see her like this.

Finn went to put his arms around her and she collapsed into her arms, sobbing, broken. She didn't understand. Suddenly anger rose inside her. Who the fuck did he think he was? She didn't want Finn to see this though, she was so angry and didn't know what she would do right now. "Finn, can you leave please?" He looked down at her, confused. " I will be fine. I need to sort this and well, I can't do it with you here. Please don't take this the wrong way." He looked hurt and torn about leaving her. He wiped away her tears and bent down to kiss her, but she pulled back. "Please Finn, just go. I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?" Without another word, he nodded and pulled her in for one last embrace. She could feel his breath on her head. She wanted him to stay but she needed to do this. Letting her go he walked away from her and got back into his car. She waited till his car drove out of sight before she rummaged through her bag, grabbing her phone and dialling from her favourite list.

After a few rings, Jake answered. "Yes"

"What the fuck Jake. Is that all you can say to your fiancée? You better start explaining"

"I don't need to. I got called back to New York on a case. I told your dads to tell you." He sounded so distant.

"Why are you being so cold? I need you Jake."

"I'm sure you'll be fine, with your lover boy to take care of you. I saw how you look at each other. Not once have I ever seen you look at me like that. You should be happy, it's what you've always wanted. It's just a shame I had to go all the way to that hole to see it."

"Don't say things like that, Its ,my family's home and anyway that is not true, I love you Jake you're the one I want, we're getting married. That's the whole point to me being here remember? Look I'll be back in a day. We can sort this out." She couldn't believe she was fighting for this? He was right.

"Really? It seems more like a Finn and Rachel reunion if you ask me" He voiced turned to steel, "I saw you kiss him Rachel, last night, in the yard. Look the weddings off. I don't want to talk about this. There's nothing to discuss. I couldn't be any more humiliated by all of this. I hope you're happy together. Goodbye Rachel."

Beeeppp.


	11. Chapter 11

**I still don't own Glee. If I did, Cory Monteith would be in pretty much every scene and Finchel would still be together. I have my fingers crossed for season 4 on that last part.**

**Also just wanted to thank everyone that has reviewed so far, I really do hope this is good and you are enjoying this...**

Glancing up the clock in his parent's kitchen, it read 11.45. They would be here soon. He had been nervous all day and had spent most of the morning pacing the kitchen. He wasn't quite sure what yesterday had meant to Rachel and how the day ended had only made things worse. He wanted to end things on a good note. Damn that prick for getting in the way. Again, he really needed to get rid of Jake and fast.

He shuffled back into the back yard and smiled. The effort that had gone into this lunch was amazing. His parents had pulled out all the stops in an effort to welcome back the Berry's into their lives and show that it didn't matter what had happened in the past, what was to come, as a family really mattered.

Ding Dong.

He raced towards the front door and wrenched it open. There stood Leroy and Hiram Berry clutching his struggling adorable little girl. They smiled at him, but before he had time to react, his mum swooped past him and pulled Amelia from Hiram's arms waving an arm as an indication to follow her.

His eyes then fell on Rachel, she looked so sad. Her eyes were red and swollen and her face was all puffy. Even to him it was obvious that she had been crying. On instinct he reached out to her and pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back in small circles. He heard her sob and could feel her shaking beneath him. "Rachel, i know that you're not ok. Please tell me what's wrong so I can help you. It kills me to see you like this."

She peeked up at him through her thick brown hair that was covering her face, he made out a few words inbetween her sobs." He's gone. He left me...He saw US."

Finn's heart began to sink in his chest. He thought hearing this news would make him the happiest guy alive, but he didn't want to see ever cause Rachel this pain. He felt so guilty "Oh, please baby, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. Look maybe...you and Jake weren't meant to be? I know that sounds horrible right now and you probably don't want to hear this, but I know we are something special and maybe this is our second chance now?"

She nodded slightly. That was all he needed to see, without hesitating he leant down and brushed his lips to hers. This time not feeling any guilt. Although he hated Jake, he couldn't believe he had left someone as amazing as Rachel. The guy must be crazy.

"Well I think we need to join everyone, they might wonder what's going on. Come on this is just a few hours and then I'll make sure it's just us, its not like we're short on willing babysitters, they are fighting for the job, look if you feel upset just come grab me ok?" He stared into her eyes and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

The lunch flew by. Everyone had truly missed this. Burt and Carole had assured both Rachel's dads that they could not be angry at them, they understood they were just doing what they believed to be the best for the daughter, and also what she had asked of them. They would have done the same for Finn or Kurt.

The afternoon was filled full of laughter and missed stories of the past 2 years. Kurt filled her in on his life now, he was working on a fashion line, ready to show the world what he could do. Finn explained how he now worked as a teacher at McKinley High, teaching music. He could have sworn her faced glowed when he said this. She after all, had been the one to inspire him. No one was prepared for the news that Rachel had actually made it on Broadway, she beamed with pride, New York had been tough for her but she had made it. She had starred as Maria on West Side Story, but her run had just ended. She explained that part always meant so much to her, she winked at Finn whilst she thought no one was looking, Finn realised just why exactly. That part, kind of played a part in their first time.

It had started to get dark outside and Amelia had fallen asleep in Finn's arms. She looked like a sleeping angel. He wanted to move her into her car seat but was frightened to wake up. The Berry's were getting ready to leave and he suddenly realised that he didn't know when he would next see them. Rachel was due to leave tomorrow. He didn't want to say anything in front of anyone, no one really knew, except Kurt, what exactly had happened between them this weekend and wasn't sure anyone would approve.

He gently placed Amelia in her car seat and closed the door of the car as silently as he could. Turning to face Rachel, he saw the pain in her eyes. " Rachel, this is hard for me too. I know you're sad because of Jake, but-"

"Im not sad because of him. The truth is I never really loved him. I'm sad because I don't want to leave. More importantly I don't think I can. Not without you anyway."

Wow, he wasn't expecting that. "The stay, at least for a few more days, until we figure this out?"

She smiled at him brightly." Really? You want me to stay?"

"If course, you and Amelia. Please Rachel".

Before she could answer, Leroy interrupted. "Rachel, it's clear you need to talk to Finn, how about we take this little one home and get her to bed? It's not a problem before you protest and Finn can take you home. And you're not 16 anymore so we won't freak out if you don't come home at 11." He winked at Finn at the last part.

Finn looked down to see Rachel blushing furiously. Clearly her parents wanted this to happen.

"Ok dads. THANKS for that. May I remember that I am a married woman? Anyway, thank you for taking her and ring me if you need anything ok?" With that she waited till they were driving out of sight before turning to Finn.

"Well, I guess we could head to mine now? You know to...erm talk about stuff?" God Finn, play it cool, he thought to himself. Besides she might want to actually talk.

She blushed again "Of course I would love to...Wait don't you live with Kurt?" Clearly she felt the same way. This made him jump a bit inside.

Dang, he knew one day, not getting his own apartment would come back to bite him on the ass. No fair that even if it was to try and do the nasty with his wife. "Give me like one min Rach..."

Finn ran back into the house,"Kurt, look I need a favour, Rachel wants to come over and talk, about Amelia and stuff and it would be amazing-"

He stopped in his tracks when he saw his step brother grinning broadly at him, pointing to two matching over night bags. God was everyone he knew willing him to have sex with Rachel? It seemed that way. " Thanks dude, you are so totally awesome right now."

"I know, and you owe me BIG for this Finn." Grinning he ran back out to Rachel who was currently saying goodbye and thanking his parents. His mother and Burt was smiling at him with a knowing look. Seriously even his mum and step dad? Was it that obvious? Either that or he needed to talk to Kurt about what too much info actually meant.

Grabbing her hand, he thanked them for a great time and pulled Rachel out the door. He just hoped that she was thinking along the same lines as him right now.

They didn't speak in the car ride home, but he could feel the electric in the air. He pulled up outside his apartment block and jumped out the car, practically jumping over the hood to get Rachel's door. He looked over at her as he led her up the stairs, she was being so quiet. He stood at his door and turned the door quickly in the lock and showed her inside.

He took her coat and placed it over the side of the couch. He couldn't seem to stop shaking, This was so stupid, It was Rachel, his wife. This should have been easy, but the fact it was Rachel made him even more nervous.

"So, can I get you anything? Please sit down, I guess we need to talk about this whole divorce and Amelia thing?" divorce. Why did he have to say that? Mood kill or what. He gave himself a mental kick.

He glanced over to Rachel, who he realised had spoken in about 20 minutes. This was the longest he had ever not heard her speak. Something was off. Slowly she began to move towards him, swaying her hips slightly, her eyes large and dark, full of lust.

"Kiss me Finn."

He didn't need to be told twice. Pulling her towards him roughly, he sunk his mouth on hers.

**Sorry this chapter is kind of like a filler... Anyways I hope you like? I hope so...I think everyone is going to love the next chapter (it will be heaps better than this) ...it will be up soon I promise! **

**Let me know what you think...good or bad...any improvements etc!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Hope the last chapter wasn't too disappointing? Also wanted to say, I try and proof read as much as I can but sorry for any mistakes anywhere.**

**Again, thanks for all the people who have taken time to review. I appreciate so much!**

**The smuts finally arrived...don't say I didn't warn you! I really really really hope you like love this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it**

**ENJOY!**

She gently cupped his face with her hands and pulled back from the most amazing and intense kiss. She stared into his eyes and giggled as she moved away, pulling him towards the couch.

"When did you get so strong Mrs Hudson?" He grinned cheekily at her, but followed her.

Her breath hitched, she hadn't been called that in two years. Raising her eyes and smirking, she told him "actually, its Ms Berry to you." And with that she pushed him down on the couch with a little force, She waited for him to get comfortable, but still stood in front of him, his eyes directly in line with her chest. He moaned slightly and that sound caused her heart to thud. He sounded so sexy.

She wasn't sure how to do this? Sure she wanted to just rip his clothes, but decided to play, teasing him just seemed much more fun. After all they had waited two years for this? Why not make it last a little while longer. She stepped closer to him, his face not an inch from her chest. She knew this was killing him.

Deliberately she glanced around the room. It was so Kurt. The walls were a light grey with soft designer touches and furnishing. "Nice place" oddly it reminded her of her apartment back in New York, really it should, Kurt had pretty much taken over the design there too, and she could never bring herself to change it. But this apartment, unlike her own seemed so warm and inviting, but that may have had something to do with the tall handsome man sat beside her.

He didn't even take his eyes of her "Well, you know Kurt. He was very insistent on what he liked. And what do I know? I was just the hired help to move all the heavy furniture." He raised his eyebrows at her, making her remember when they had moved in together in New York. They practically had to throw Kurt out in the end. He was one hell of a cock blocker when he wanted to be.

"So, Mr Hudson, tell me what do you have planned for tonight? I was thinking maybe a DVD and some hot milk?" She looked over at him, eyes so wide and innocent. His nose crinkled in confusion for a second. He looked so adorable and confused. "Finn – I'm obviously kidding." A wicked grin appeared over his face.

"Good" He pulled her on top of him so quickly she didn't even register it happen. "Rachel, I know this should be special but please, you're killing me now. I just need to be with you."

She gazed down into his cinnamon eyes, they glowed with lust for her, just for a second, she wondered if he saw the same thing in hers. It truly was like looking into his soul.

She lent in and the kiss built slowly, years of emotion, want and longing. She moved her thighs so she straddled him, instantly his hands slid up to her thighs, lifting her skirt up higher, she heard him groan again and smiled against his lips, then suddenly she felt his hands touch her breast though her top. Knowing he wanted more she reached down to the hem of her top and quickly pulled it over her head, throwing somewhere over her head. She reached behind her and unclasped her lace bra, letting it fall to the floor.

He pulled back to admire her, a complete look of adoration on his face. His hands slid up her sides and cupped her breasts in his hands. He nestled his head into the crook of her neck and sucked on a small piece of skin. Both knowing this should show in the morning, neither caring.

She tugged at his shirt and with one hard tug managed to rip it open, the buttons flying everywhere she lowered her head and peppered light kisses on his chest, it seemed more muscular than she had remembered. His head shot back...grinning at her he simply said "Wow, that was hot Rach. Like wow HOT"

She could feel his pants start to bulge beneath her, she slid her hands down his chest so slowly and releasing the zipper, raising her bum slightly so he could shrug out of his pants, taking his boxers with them. His erection seemed to throb against her skin, she felt herself get wetter at the feeling it, she rubbed her lower body into his abdomen, as he brought one of his hands down to her thigh once again, and then lightly traced his fingers along her thigh and under her skirt, gently he hooked his fingers under her lace panties and gently brushed against her wetness. She shivered at the touch.

She stood to remove her skirt and pulled her panties, tossing them to the ground, she didn't even look where they had gone, she went to climb back on Finn, but he clearly had other ideas, he took her hand in his and she felt the coolness of his wedding ring against her finger. This gave her an idea. "Wait! I need like one second." He turned to her," I get it Rachel, if this is too soon for you, his eyes overcome with sadness. "No Finn, go right in and wait for me, I just need to grab my phone, I know that's incredibly unromantic but I just need it in case..." she trailed off.

"No its fine, but don't be too long!" He walked off, pinching her bum and winking at her as he went. She watched him go off into what was clearly his room before delving into her bag. Quickly finding what she wanted, she followed him.

She headed though the door and saw Finn, fully naked outstretched on the bed. It was like nothing had changed. Smirking, she closed the door, just in case, they had been caught wayyyy to many times and tonight she wanted no interruptions. She made her way over to the bed, and climbed on top of Finn, kissing all the way from his abdomen to his lips. He grasped her waist and flipped them over.

"Now, where was I?" He moved his hand to her entrance slowly slid his finger inside of her and swirled it around, pleasing her only he knew how. The feeling made her scream in delight and she quivered beneath him. Gazing up at him, she looked deeply into his eyes and he knew what that meant. He pulled his fingers out from her and raised them slowly to his mouth, and sucked them clean, her eyes grew wide, she had never seen him do that and it turned her on, still maintaining eye contact with her he leaned back over her and placed himself at her entrance.

He lips grazed over hers and he muttered "I love you" as he slip into her, gently at first, but with each thrust he pounded harder and harder. She could barely breathe; she never thought she would have him again. They're bodies fit together like they were made only for each other. They were finally whole again and it felt so amazing. His hand wandered all over her body, not missing an inch of her skin, after so long it was like he wanted to get to know all of her again, not leaving any bit of her untouched. Her skin felt like it was on fire with every fingertip she felt. She could feel herself tighten against him and felt herself losing control at last, she scratched his fingers along his back and she felt him spill into her, looking up, she saw his face scrunched up, his mouth formed into a little "o".

She reached up to stroke his face and he stared down into her eyes, he pulled out of her and went to lie down beside her, he pulled her close started to kiss her head.

"That was something Rachel. I'm so glad you gave us this chance."

"Me too. I still can't actually believe this is happening, it's right though, you feel it too. " He stroked her face in response.

She rolled over to face him and gathered his hands in her, entwining their fingers. So he would notice, she deliberately chinked the metal of their rings together, hearing the sound he glanced down, a little confused at first, but when he worked it out she could see happiness beaming from his face. The rings glinted from the light in the moon through the window...thinking back to his words he had said only yesterday, she laughed and said "well I thought I could parade my rings about for you, back where they belong... after all I'm forever yours Finn"

He responded the only way he could.

"Faithfully Rach."

**Well? What does everybody think? Review and let me know**

**xox**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry sorry sorry its taken me soo long to update! This is bit of a filler chapter... please don't hate me too much! **

**I still don't own glee...**

He stirred slightly and went to roll over before he realised someone was asleep next to him. The memories of last night came flooding back to him and he grinned wildly.

Rachel was sleeping next to him, her chest rising up and down slowly. She looked so calm and peaceful when she was asleep. He loved that sight. He could watch her for hours. He glanced over at his alarm clock. It read 8.05 am. He felt bad, but thought it would be best to wake Rachel up, knowing her she still had that ridiculous morning routine. He went to shake her gently, but before he could say anything a loud scream came from outside his room in the apartment, a scream that could only come from his step brother. Dear god, what was with Kurt and his timing? Rachel woke up with a start, whipping her head round, clearly confused with her surroundings, then stopped when she saw Finn.

"Hey baby, I was just about to wake you, but it seems Kurt beat me to it."

She grasped the covers around her tightly, still confused and now wide eyed. Wow sleepy Rachel was cute. "It's ok, he won't come in here...on second thoughts, ill go speak to him. Don't go anywhere." He winked over at her whilst slipping on a pair of sweat pants.

He could hear Kurt as he opened his bedroom door. Turning the corner, he saw a frantic Kurt pacing around the living room, talking to apparently himself and waving his hands in front of him. Blaine was leaning against the kitchen counter, smirking at Kurt.

On seeing Finn, Kurt squealed and ran over to Finn. It was like he was on something. Finn had never seen him this excited. " Oh my god, please tell me this is what I think it is?" He gestured over to Finn and Rachel's clothes that were scattered on the floor from last night. Finn internally groaned. He knew he should have picked them up to avoid this exact situation. "Finn, please this is killing me. I mean are you back together, please please please say yes! Not that I am at all happy about what exactly went down on my couch last night, but I'm willing to overlook this one time... Finn!"

"You might as well answer him Finn" Rachel had appeared in the hallway, smiling at Finn, she walked towards him wearing one of his old McKinley shirts. Damn she looked hot. He wondered if she was wearing anything else. If they didn't have company, that would have joined the pile of clothes already on the floor. He got lost in that idea and almost forgot everyone else was in the room.

She moved next to him and gently placed her arm around his waist, holding up her left hand and showed her rings to Kurt. "Does this answer your question Kurt?"

He ran at them so fast and grabbed both of them in a hug. " I am SO HAPPY for you right now, Oh my god, this is major, thank my gaga, I knew this day would come. " Kurt was starting to clap his hands together and jumped up and down like a small child.

Blaine moved from the counter, sensing that Finn, although he loved his brother, probably wanted some alone time with Rachel and didn't want him to overwhelm her. Plus their lack of clothing didn't help with the awkwardness right now "Come on Kurt. Let's leave these two young lovebirds alone. You ca go tell everyone the good news back at your parents house." He marched back over to the door, tugging Kurt along with him. Blaine just glanced back over his shoulder and gave them a warm smile, showing them he was glad for them too, giving Finn a small nod, for the grateful look Finn was giving him.

Silence took over the flat once more. Finn turned to face Rachel and stroked her hair from her face and cupped her small face with both of his hands, she rested her hands on his chest in return.

"Well, where was I? Good morning Mrs Hudson" He beamed inside, it felt so good to say that again "I do hope you slept well, and sorry about that interruption."

"It's ok Finn, I really didn't mind, we've been found in worse situations" she bit her lip seductively.

"Really? I can't seem to recall. Maybe you should remind me? He looked into her eyes.

She didn't reply, but pulled him back into the bedroom by the waistband of his sweatpants.

It was about midday and they were still in bed. He was holding her in his arms and stroking her hair. He heard her sigh in contentment. They had been like this for about half an hour and hadn't spoken. She seemed to be deep in thought and he was burning to know what she was thinking about

"What you thinking about babe?"

"Well us mainly." She turned over so she could look at him, her face glowing with happiness. "I was just thinking about moving back here, to be with you. Amelia hasn't started school yet so that's not a problem."

"You would move back her? I thought you loved New York, it's where you belong."

"No that's what a 16 year old Rachel Berry would say. Rachel Hudson, however loves you more and belongs whether you are. But there is one condition; we are not living with Kurt."

He smiled at her, looking into her warm eyes. "That was so sweet Rachel, and of course if that's what you want, then of course it's fine with me. But I want you to be totally sure. You're giving up a lot for me. What about Broadway?"

"Well, I've been on Broadway. And I guess I can always go back one day, but this is more important right now. I want to begin again, here where it was right, not in New York. Please Finn, let me do this. For us, no arguments please"

He couldn't argue with her. It did make more sense. His stable job was here, and New York didn't exactly have the best memories for them. And the look of determination on her face right now wasn't one to be messed with.

"Okay, I agree. I guess that would be best, for now at least." He couldn't contain his excitement; he was actually getting her back.

"Good, I am glad you agree. Now I really think we should get up, everyone might be wondering where we are and I don't wanna dump Amelia on them forever."

"Love, I think Kurt has cleared that up for them. There is a reason why my mother hasn't called yet you know." He tickled her as he finished his sentence.

"STOP! Oh god, that is embarrassing." She was wriggling in his arms, struggling away from him but laughing hysterically

'I'll stop once you stop laughing, and do I need to remind you again, we are married you know."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! Im back. Sorry its taken me a while. I don't really have any excuses other than i am rubbish! I promise not to be!Ive made this extra long as way of any apology...**

**Im trying to think up ideas for my next fic...monchele/finchel based? If anyone has any ideas...let me know!**

She smiled down at their entwined hands. Never in a million years did she think this would happen again. Finn and Rachel were on their way back to her parents to pick up Amelia. Life was finally perfect and she had everything she needed in one place. Well everyone and not everything. All her belongings currently residing in their old apartment back in New York. She wondered when she would have to go and face that.

He walked around to the passenger side of his car and held the door open. "Thanks Finn, your so chivalrous" winking at him before she climbed into the car, but not before catching his famous half smile to himself, at least this time he knew what she meant.

He started driving but not in the direction of the Berry residence, last time he had done this, he had put on a train to New York. That did not end good and sure he followed her quickly, but it still hurt her too think about it. She was starting to worry when she realised he was driving to McKinley High. They pulled up in the teacher's bay out the front. Rachel was confused, she knew he taught here and was extremely proud of him, but why did she need to be here? Although she was happy to be with him, part of her needed to be with her daughter, she wasn't used to being this apart from her this long and this many family members being around to help out.

"Why are we here? Oh, its Monday? Please do not tell me you are gonna make me wait for you whilst you teach, just because you were late getting out of bed!"

"Well. That would be your fault wouldn't it? You wouldn't let me get up" he just folded his arms and smirked in victory.

"Anyway... that's not the reason, we will go home at lunch, I've already checked with your dads. There are a few people I want you to meet." His eyes bored into her's pleading with her. He knew she was a sucker for that look.

"Well ok but I am NOT staying here all day Finn." She sighed and followed him out of the car and into the familiar school hallways.

She gasped. It was like nothing had changed here, everything looked exactly the same, she followed Finn in silence and he lead her down the hall. She stopped outside her old locker. Funny, it was a non descript locker, but it held so many memories for them. Not all of them good. He just smiled and took her hand and he guided her into what she assumed was his classroom.

"Can you wait here for a sec Rach? I just have to grab a few books and stuff, but I promise you I will be right back." Before she could answer he had bolted, leaving her in the silent room. She wasn't sure how she felt about being back here. Looking around, she suddenly realised exactly where she was, she hadn't before, being so distracted with the old place. She was currently standing in the choir room. Again along with the rest of the school, it looked exactly the same as the day she left. Then it clicked. Why would Finn have this room? She scanned the room, Drums check, piano check, a wall of trophies behind glass check. Yup this was still used a music room. Finn had not told her exactly what he taught and now she realised. He taught music. The sole thing that had brought them together.

Before she could collect her thoughts, Finn walked through the door again, carrying a cup of coffee in one hand and a pile of sheet music in the other. He saw the worried look in her face and began asking her what was wrong.

"Im fine...Finn, do you teach music?"

"Yes."

"Why? Why music? Why not be a coach? You were good at football, most sports?"

And then he said what she knew already, but needed to hear him say it.

"Because it connects us, when I lost you, I found the nearest thing. You showed me what music can do to someone, you touched me with it, and as I couldn't ever reach you anymore, I decided to show others. It made me feel connected to you, even when we were apart. And I chose here to teach because its where it all started for me and it held so many reminders of us, in a better place that I could still hold onto."

She could feel her eyes welling up, she stepped towards him and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek." That was one of the loveliest things anyone has ever said to me and since when did you get so good with words?"

"They kinda make you in college. Plus I'm the teacher now. I have to be a good role model, plus listening and writing music helps."

Rachel was taken by surprise "You write – can I read something sometime?

He turned to answer but was interrupted by the loud bell and a flurry of kinds bundling into the room, all pushing and shoving on another. One by one, the settled down and the room fell quiet when they realised a stranger was also in the room.

Hey guys...have a good weekend? I did and I'm sure you will find out why. Anyway today's lesson will be an extra special one, because we have an extra special guest, a ex new directions member and also Broadway star, one Miss –

"Rachel Berry." A small blonde girl stood up "Aren't you? You're Rachel Berry? From Broadway?" The blonde girl stared at Rachel in awe. She reminded Rachel of someone but she couldn't think who.

She glanced at Finn, he was grinning like an idiot and nodded at her, as if telling everything was ok.

"Yes, I am, and if I may ask, how do you know who I am?" It was a first for Rachel. No one outside New York knew her name and although West Side Story had done her a career the boost it needed, she was no Barbra yet.

"Because you played Maria. I saw you. I went with my mom. We both thought you were really good. You deserve a Tony." She saw a flash of something she wasn't sure of on the girls face.

Rachel smiled as to reassure her. The girl looked nervous, but maybe if she met a young Broadway star she admired, she guessed she would be nervous to.

"Well I don't quite know about that, but thank you, it means a lot."

Finn stepped next to Rachel and addressed the class, but looking at this blonde girl intensely as if having some unspoken conversation.

"So, well Rachel here was our star and she still is shining just as bright. We are currently studying Broadway and I thought maybe I could ask you to sing for us? Just one song so we can hear a real Broadway talent and maybe answer a few questions any of the kids have?"

She was nervous. Sure she could sing, but in front of Finn? That hadn't happened in years and she wasn't prepared, but she was not going to let that stop her.

Turning to the class, she asked if anyone had any requests.

"The song that got you into NYADA. As one of the only student's that left his dump for New York, can we hear how you did it?" The voice belonged to the small blonde girl again, her eyes were glassy, with some sort of emotion again.

Rachel nodded "Sure, if that's ok with everyone, then for those of you who don't know. I sung Its all Coming back to me now by Celine Dion." She heard a few groans from a few of the kinds who clearly were not fans, but who were quickly silenced with a glare from Finn. She smiled meakly at him and walked to stand on the familiar spot she once craved to sing on. "I sung this at Nationals, the first time we won in years."

She took a deep breath and started to sing:

_There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window_

There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever

I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made

But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)

There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow  
Baby baby

If I kiss you like this  
And if you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you want me like this  
And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist  
And it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now  
But it's all coming back

But you were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then

But if I touch you like this  
And if you kiss me like that  
It was so long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you touch me like this  
And if I kiss you like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)

There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things we'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all your laws allow  
Baby, baby, baby

When you touch me like this  
And when you hold me like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
Then we see what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now

If you forgive me all this  
If I forgive you all that  
We forgive and forget  
And it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
We see just what we want to see  
Al coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now

(It's all coming back to me now)  
And when you kiss me like this  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
And when I touch you like that  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
If you do it like this  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
And if we

As she finished the last note, she realised she sung the entire to song to Finn and his eyes never moved from hers. His face was tight with emotion, and a tear had rolled down her cheek. That song was them. Those words described their exact situation. Neither had ever thought it would be when she had sung it first time round.

A moment seemed to pass between them, before one of the student coughed, causing a few students to laugh in the awkwardness.

Finn still hasn't moved, he seemed rooted to the spot and looked like he had forgotten where he was as he continued to stare at her.

"Mr H, dude, you are not cool, like we know she's hot but she probably has some theatre stud, so like stop staring. Yo! Mr H!" a student, who reminded Rachel so much of Puck had moved over to Finn and was shaking his arm

Rachel glared at Finn and flushed red at the same time. She found it funny she would be considered "hot" by a high schooler, but right now her husband was being an absolute moron. She would never have sung the song if she knew it would upset him like this. So as Finn had lost the ability to speak, she spoke for him.

"Actually, you couldn't be more wrong. I am in fact Mr H's wife, believe me or not."

"No way", the kid looked half impressed." You are wayyyy to cool for him, Your voice rocks." He smirked over at her.

Wow, this kid was smooth, she made a mental note to check with Finn if he did have any relation to Puck. Especially by the way all the cheerleaders seemed to have formed all the way around him, hanging off his every word.

She smiled back at him. Even she had to admit, this was a bit awkward even for her who was the queen of filling silences. An entire classroom of students staring at her, and the teach had gone mute.

"Well does anyone have any questions for me? She was met by a dead silence.

That seemed to snap Finn back from wherever he was. Rubbing the back of his neck, he stood slowly and walked to stand next to Rachel. "Well you heard her. Really, she is my wife, and no we are not discussing this now, you all knew I was married. Look I think that's about it for today. I all want you to go to the library, research your favourite Broadway show and write me a paper on it, 500 words. Each of you. No Complaints. And if they are all done in a week, I'll see if Rachel would maybe come back for a master class for those of you in Glee Club? Great, See you lot later.

He waited for all the students to leave before turning to her..."Sorry, I don't really know what happened back there. I was sort of freaked out, that song was eerily us. And your voice, I'm not sure what New York has done to it, but wow Rachel, I didn't think you could get any better, but you proved me wrong..." He bent down and lightly kissed her on the forehead. "I have next period free, how about I run you home? I know you want to see Amelia, give me two seconds, I just need to grab some notes from my office". He turned around, and one more Rachel was left alone.

She heard footsteps enter the room, "wow that was quick, I could have come you know?"

She turned round to stare into the green eyes of the blonde girl who had spoken to her earlier. She still looked worried and Rachel was honestly worried about her.

"Are you ok? You look a little worried?"

She shrugged it off and smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. Again Rachel couldn't put her finger on it, but felt like she knew her.

"I just wanted to come back, and say you were amazing, I really wish I could sing like you. It's incredible. Anyway I just wondered if you could sign something for me? I didn't want to ask if front of everyone, they would forever tease me for fangirling on you, but you're an inspiration to me, and I really did love your show."

"Sure thing, have you got anything in particular you want me to sign?"

She smiled as she watched the girl pull a small notebook from her rucksack and s sparkly pen covered in gold stars. She could see the cover of the notebook was covered in cut out pictures of all things Broadway, It really was quite sweet.

"The gold stars...sorry I was reading about you, and you said it was your thing, and my mom encouraged me as well, maybe take a tip from an idol you know? She shrugged, clearly embarrassed.

"Hey, its fine, have you see n my nose? If that's not me channelling Barbra then what is?" She grinned widely at the girl, who grinned back.

"So, who shall I make it dedicated to? The pen hovered over the page as Rachel waited for an answer.

"Erm...well, erm" the girl gulped, and her voice dropped to a whisper "if you could make it out to, erm Beth."

It fell in to place. This was Beth, Quinn and Puck's Beth. Now she knew why she thought she knew her, she was so familiar. Rachel gasped as she made the connection. Her mom was also Beth's. It had to mean one thing.

It was at that exact moment Finn walked back into the room looking confused "What's going on here?"

Before anyone could answer, Beth grabbed the notebook from Rachel's hand and fled the classroom without a second glance.

Finn turned to face Rachel. She held up her hand to stop him from talking.

"Finn, I'm not too sure what just happened, but I think I I have a fairly good idea and if there is anything you want to tell me, NOW would be a very very good time to start."

**So? And don't worry, its still gonna be all about Finchel! And again if anyone has any ideas for another fic. Let me know!**

**Love love**

**x**


	15. Chapter 15

Ten minutes. It had been ten minutes since she had last spoken. She didn't look at him, just kept staring at the floor. He could see her eyes slowly fill with tears, but he could tell she was refusing to get upset, refusing to let this get to her.

"Rachel I am really sorry, I was going to tell you, I just couldn't find the right time, and everything that was happening with Amelia kind of overshadowed it." His mind replayed the recent conversation...

" So Shelby came back a few years ago with Beth and stayed ever since. She wanted her to get to know Puck and Quinn, she didn't think you would be here. She knew you would be in New York. She was devastated though, when I told her what happened between us. She really rooted for us you know. All she ever wanted is for you to be happy."

Her eyes shot up and glared at him. Daring him to go on.

"Come on, let's go back while we still have time, I need to get back in time for next class."

She turned away quickly and marched through the corridors at lightning speed. He gulped. She was angry and even he, expert in all things Rachel Berry, wasn't sure what to do about it.

He pulled up to his parent's house. Rachel was out of the car before he had even turned the engine off. She had not spoken the entire journey. He watched her run up the steps where Amelia was waiting at the door grinning from ear to ear. He had seen this picture in his mind a thousand times over, but never thought it would be real. He still had to pinch himself, just to be sure.

Slowly he made his way up the steps and took Amelia from Rachel's arms. She grinned at him, clearly recognising him. This made his heart want to burst with happiness and pride. His mini Rachel knew who he was. He turned to look at Rachel, however she had already gone inside. He followed the voices in the house.

"Thank you Carole, I hope she wasn't too much trouble for you. Thanks so much for having her all night as well. I don't want you to feel put upon".

"Don't be silly love, we are just so glad to have her in our lives, we have a lot of time to make up and once again so we are clear, we are not angry with you, all we ask is for the chance to get to know her, and you again. Now where is that little princess got to?"

She grinned as she noticed Finn and Amelia walk into the kitchen and turned away from the sink to face her guests. She seemed to be stuck on what to say, and her cheeks were tinged slightly pink. He knew that look. He had the exact same on. When a Hudson had something on their mind, but were a little too embarrassed to say it out loud.

"So , what have", ahem, Carole seemed to stumble and cleared her throat "you two been up to?"

"We just popped into the school Mom. Rachel made quite an impression on some of my students." Catching his mom's eye he silently mouthed "Beth". He saw his mom nod ever so slightly, but not to raise any concern with Rachel, who had noticed Rachel's sad expression with Finn's words.

He looked over at Rachel to see any reaction. She was sitting on the kitchen stools. She looked so tiny and delicate, lonely and slightly broken. It was heart wrenching to see. He could feel Amelia twisting in his arms, reaching with her tiny hand for Rachel. She may only be small, but it was like she was so atuned to her mother's thoughts. He envied that connection for a second. "Momma." She could clearly see that Rachel was upset, and this upset her. It was unbelievably sweet.

He moved over to where Rachel sat, but didn't give Amelia to her, all the same it placated her to be near her.

"I just don't understand. My dads, they never told me. Maybe they hoped I would never come back and that she would never find me. They never wanted me to see her, even back when I was in High School. Maybe I am just upset she never wanted to find me. I was on Broadway. Beth seemed to know all about me. It's weird no? To shun your real daughter, but to let your adopted daughter find out all about her, She knew me Finn, and not just Fan stuff, like real personal stuff?"

"Well, I mean Beth has never really talked about you to me, I'm guessing Shelby told her about our past, but I've overheard her. She talks about you like you hung the moon Rach. To her, you are that big sister who she wants to be. She has talent, but nothing like you or Shelby, and I think she feels left out, sub par maybe?

"But that's not my fault!" Again, tears started to form in her eyes.

He realised this wasn't going to be easy. Still holding on to Ameila, he crouched down to face Rachel.

"I know Rachel, but she is only a child and doesn't understand all of this. Maybe you should talk to them both. You are gonna have to if you want to move her. Its a small town. I'm sure you remember?

He watched her sigh in defeat and he knew he had won her over. He knew he would never say it, but he was right. They couldn't avoid each other forever.

"I will talk to Shelby later, I'll give her a call using the school records. Please Rachel, this will be all ok. I'm here and I won't let her hurt you again, but you need to do this. Repair the past and move on, for everyone involved. I will be there too if you want me to. All you need to do is ask".

She nodded and shifted slightly so all three of them were cuddled. It felt so safe.

Glancing at the clock, he knew he would have to go back to the school, he pulled away from them and kissed both of his girls on the forehead. Giving Rachel's hand a quick squeeze he turned away and walked towards the front door.

He was deep in thought, he may have just about won Rachel round, but what was he going to tell Shelby?


End file.
